The present invention relates to the new and distinct cultivar of carnation or pinks from the genus Dianthus and given the cultivar name ‘Electric Red’. The new plant was the result of an intentional cross on Jun. 26, 2013 by the inventor between the unreleased proprietary hybrid assigned the breeder code 11-167-01 (not patented) as the female or seed parent and the unreleased proprietary hybrid assigned the breeder code 11-283-1 (not patented) as the male or pollen parent. Seeds of the cross were harvested in the summer of 2013. The new hybrid was first isolated from trials at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich. during the summer of 2014 as a single seedling and given the breeder number 13-50-1 during the remaining evaluation processes. Dianthus ‘Electric Red’ has been asexually propagated at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. since 2014 using traditional shoot tip cutting procedures and found to reproduce plants that are identical and exhibit all the characteristics of the original plant.
No plants of Dianthus ‘Electric Red’ have been sold in this country, or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which was disclosed or sold within one year of the filing of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.